


[podfic] Trojan Games

by reena_jenkins, tryfanstone



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural RPF, The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Crossover, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Written for the <span><a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/"><strong>blindfold_spn</strong></a></span> prompt: <em>It's  the Trojan War and Jared is the undefeated half-god warrior  (Achilles) type and Jensen is a captured Prince of Troy. Jared has to decide if he'll use Jensen for ransom or take him home with him.</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Trojan Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trojan Games](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6460) by tryfanstone. 



**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** death of Chad Michael Murry  
 **Length:** 00:21:30

  
**  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_Trojan%20Games_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can click below to stream the podfic:

 


End file.
